The present invention relates to toothbrushes, and relates more particularly to such a toothbrush which comprises movable bundles of bristles that can be rotated upwards and downwards when they are rubbed against the teeth.
In regular toothbrushes, the bristles are fixedly fastened into the head of the handle. This structure of toothbrush cannot effectively remove food bits from the teeth. Because the bristles are not movable with the curvature of the periphery of the teeth and the pitch between each two teeth, they cannot be inserted into the gaps in teeth without hurting the gum. In order to force the bristles into the gaps in the, teeth, much effort shall be applied, and therefore the gum tends to be damaged by the bristles which are not inserted into the gaps in the teeth. Brushing the teeth with much effort will damage the enamel of the teeth, and will cause the bristles to deform quickly. Therefore, the service life of regular toothbrushes is short. If to brush the teeth with a toothbrush of which the bristles are deformed, the teeth cannot be well cleaned. There are also known various motor-driven toothbrushes available on the market. These motor-driven toothbrushes can clean the teeth effectively, however the high revolving speed of the bundles of bristles tend to damage the gum. Furthermore, these motor-driven toothbrushes are expensive.